ABSTRACT ? CANCER CONTROL AND SURVIVORSHIP The Cancer Control and Survivorship (CCS) Program of the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCC) is a multidisciplinary program focusing on three specific aims: (1) Measurement Science: improve the measurement, analysis and interpretation of patient-reported outcomes (PROs); (2) Survivorship Research: improve cancer survivorship by studying biological, behavioral and sociocultural determinants of optimal survivorship; and (3) Intervention Development and Delivery: develop and implement targeted interventions to promote cancer control and reduce acute and long-term effects of cancer and related therapies. The Program is comprised of 32 faculty members from 13 departments and 3 schools. Total peer-reviewed funding is $10,236,948 (direct), with $3,769,564 from the NCI and $6,467,384 from other peer-reviewed sources. During calendar year 2016, a total of 975 participants were enrolled in program studies, with 313 enrolled in intervention studies and 662 enrolled in observational or correlative studies. During the current funding period there were 575 cancer-relevant publications, with 21% representing intra-programmatic collaborations, 29% representing inter-programmatic collaborations, and 88% representing inter-institutional collaborations. Over the current funding period, the CCS Program has made significant gains and its members have conducted high impact studies. For example, CCS members have developed and implemented brief, validated and clinically-relevant PRO measures, and identified contextual and modifiable factors associated with health-related quality of life (HRQoL) during survivorship. CCS members have also contributed to our understanding of neural substrates of the toxic effects of chemotherapy using fMRI techniques, documented adherence to quality metrics to improve surgical oncology outcomes, and developed and implemented fertility preservation techniques for cancer patients and survivors. Studies have also developed optimal processes for survivorship care within our clinics and across our community. Our work is grounded in measurement and intervention science discoveries made and psychosocial interventions to reduce cancer burden in our communities. The LCC provides significant value to the CCS Program by providing pilot funds and access to shared resources. In turn, the CCS program adds value to the LCC with strong program leadership, CCS Program meetings and speaker series, catchment- relevant and translational research, and by promoting collaborative opportunities that impact the LCC catchment area. The LCC and CCS leadership have developed a strategic plan to guide our future vision. The primary goal is to further strengthen our research across our aims by adding depth and breadth. Over the next 5 years, we will expand into cancer care delivery, precision oncology, pediatric survivorship, and dissemination and implementation science. We intend to renew our successful T32 grant; and develop PO1 submissions in prostate cancer and lifestyle factors in cancer survivors.